Elemental spirit
The elemental spirits (aka the spirits of nature or nature spirits, elementals) are tied to shamanism and a few other professions. Elemental spirits the source of shamans, geomancers, trancendents, and pandaren brewmasters powers and the origin of much of their knowledge. The spirits of the elements are the shaman's to command. The Spirits are neither patron deities, such as Elune, nor are they a force to be tapped, such as the arcane. Rather, they are cosmic partners. Elemental spirits are by nature chaotic and destructive, but also capable of reasoning and clever actions. The Earthen Ring was actually formed to keep the elemental spirits in check. They work to prevent the elemental forces from wreaking havoc on Azeroth , otherwise, the world would be in danger. The group works hard to keep the elementals pacified, by talking to and dealing with them, thus ensuring they do not cause trouble in the world. Its main goal is to maintain the balance between the world and the elementals that dwell upon it. In this manner, the Earthen Ring prevents elementals from engaging in the chaotic destruction that would otherwise ensue. The Twilight's Hammer venerate the Old Gods and study the elemental spirits under them. They work to anger the elementals and embolden them. The Earthen Ring believes they are not only unwise but also a great threat to Azeroth and their most dire enemy. Anyone anyone who seeks to maintain the fragile balance of nature by keeping the elemental forces in check an ally. They also take similar actions on Outland eliminating or curing enraged or corrupted elemental spirits.Throne of he Elements Nature Range As related by Nobundo, the Spirits are universal, existing upon all worlds which bear life. They stretch across the Void to these worlds, connecting them in ways unperceived by mortals. There are however, many worlds where the Spirits have no power, because true life does not exist on those worlds that have been consumed by the Burning Crusade. Alignment The Spirits care nothing of the battle between order and chaos, and have only a passing interest in the conflict of good and evil . Their role is one of cosmic balance , and the shamans are the mortal maintainers of that balance. Recently, however, the Spirits appear to have taken sides: With the Burning Legion rampaging across the universe, the Spirits have revealed the secrets of shamanism to races who oppose the Burning Crusade; of Azeroth's inhabitants, the orcs, the trolls, the tauren, and the draenei, amongst others, may become shamans. All of these races hold a sense of balance and are dedicated to stopping the Legion from consuming their world. = Spirits = Orcs and tauren take a more symbolic approach to spirits. The spirits they encounter on the wild plains of Kalimdor are less specific, cover a wider range, and are more likely to be spirits of earth and fire than the essences of trees or animals. Orcs and tauren believe that plant-spirits, nature-spirits and earth-spirits exist, and that everyone must treat these spirits with respect. One who denies the reality of nature spirits severs her connection with the earth. Tauren culture Tauren live in careful balance with their environment. They worship the spirits and elements of the plains on which they live. Instead of negotiating with individual spirits, tauren carve representative imagery on their totems and draw power from acting in a particular spirit’s name. Earth Mother See Earth Mother. Tauren revere a spirit they call the Earth Mother. The Earth Mother is the tauren ideal of all the spirits of nature. The Earth Mother lives in the rivers, trees, plains and mountains of Azeroth. She is the embodiment of nature. All lesser nature spirits come from the Earth Mother, and return to her upon death. While individual spirits represent a particular location, animal or object, such as the spirit of a single tree, or the spirit of a valley, the Earth Mother represents the land. River-spirits, sea-spirits, tree-spirits, rock-spirits and animal spirits all reflect one facet of the Earth Mother. She is everywhere life and nature is. The only spirits separate from the Earth Mother are the spirits of sentient creatures. When a tauren says life is sacred, he’s talking about a kind of spiritual energy that permeates the natural world. The Earth Mother represents that big spirit, and little spirits all inhabit rocks, trees and the like. That’s why the tauren don’t like mining and deforestation; it disrupts all those spirits and disrupts the Earth Mother. Various Cultures Orcs have a less organized philosophy than Tauren; they see all spirits as individuals connected in a greater whole, like members of a great clan. The orcish spirits of the wild work in harmony with the magic of wind, water, sky, and land. The earth and elemental spirits desire to aid and protect those who speak to them. Orc shamans have the power of nature in their fists, and earth, wind, and fire come to their call. Shamans call upon the power of the elements, which will only be granted if it suits the purpose. The Spirit of Earth The Spirit of Earth is called upon to help crops grow and destroy enemy strongholds. It is warm and nuturing in personality, as well as a firm and persistent presence. Its voice is deep and slow. The Spirit of Air The Spirit of Air may grant a gentle breeze to a trading ship or a violent tornado. It was the wind who answered the prayers of Nobundo. Personality-wise, Wind is generally calm and talkative, endlessly whispering in the ears of the Shaman. At other times it can be as forceful and powerful as Fire. The Spirit of Fire The Spirit of Fire is the most outwardly destructive though it has lighter sides such as a hearth or candle. Under its domain, shamans can call on the aid of heat, flame, and lighning. The Fire is also the granter of visions, thus Far Seers scry using campfires. Fire tends to be the most unpredictable and undisciplined of the elements, barely deigning to speak to even seasoned Shamans unless it wishes to. Its voice is usually loud, passionate and rumbling, prone to outbursts. The Spirit of Water The Spirit of Water is a nourishing element that can quench the thirst of a weary traveler or drown an army. Water tends to be least affected by severe cataclysms, adapting quickly. Water is perhaps the most personable of the Elements; calm, clear and possessing a wry sense of humor and mirth. The Spirit of the Wilds The Spirit of the Wilds is most nebulous and complex of the spirits of the wilds. In fact, no one is entirely certain of what the Wilds represent. It seems to embody the living souls of all living things, from the most humanoids, to animals to plants and even stones. The Wilds is by far the best friend and greatest enemy of the shaman; the Wilds can heal broken bodies and even restore beings to life... but only if it suits the balance. It is the Wilds that can make the shaman think he is a god - and show him that he's still mortal. The Furies *Gordawg (Fury of Earth) *Incineratus (Fury of Fire) *Kalandrios (Fury of Water) *Aborius (Fury of Air). Others *Watoosun of the Water Pandaren culture Pandaren veil their beliefs in the trappings of a mystical and ancient method called geomancy. Geomancy is shamanistic. Geomancy teaches that the land is a reflection of the spirits, but that spirits are also a reflection of the land. The fierce powers of the elemental spirits are for the transcendents and brewmasters to gain and command. They learn to channel the power of elemental spirits. Tales say that spirits and energies are at work in the cosmos — spirits and energy that define the essence of reality, and from these vital sources all things are formed. This is one of the central philosophies of pandaren geomancy, and no one is more intimate with these energies than the pandaren transcendent. When the pandaren transcendent uses one of these abilities, her appearance changes to match the spirit she channels. For example, when she uses channel earth, her clothing becomes brown and she moves with slow and stately grace; when she uses channel wind, her clothing turns light blue and her movements are swift and airy. Many other possibilities exist. Upon attaining the power of the transcendent body, the pandaren transcendent finally learns to master the elemental spirits and energies under her control. Trancendents swear no loyalty other than to serve the pandaren and the spirits of their people. Spirit of wisdom The spirit of the universe. Pandaren revere transcendents as embodiments of wisdom made flesh, residing in the shell of a pandaren host. Spirit of earth The power of earth is that of resilience and malleability. A transcendent channels the spirit of earth to become an invulnerable juggernaut against all but the most potent weapons. Spirit of metal The power of metal is also resilient and mallable like the spirit of earth. A brewmaster channels the spirit of metal to become invulnerable against most weapons. Spirit of fire By summoning the spirit of fire to her breast, the pandaren is wreathed in flame. Spirit of thunder By calling on the spirit of thunder the pandaren gains uncanny reflexes and can charge the air around her with voltaic energy. Spirit of water The healing properties of water are well known to the pandaren, for this is the spirit of regeneration and well-being. Spirit of wind Elevating her speed to an uncanny level, the pandaren wreathes herself in a vortex of living air. Quilboar culture Quilboar thornweavers call upon vengeful spirits of nature, eschewing the peaceful spirits and the gentle side of the Earth Mother that most tauren revere. Miscellaneous/Unknown *Storm spirits, elemental spirits found in the Elemental Plane, and summoned as Lightning Guardians by Shamans. Notes *A shaman can learn to capture an elemental spirit within a weapon he wields. A shaman can imbue a weapon with either flames or frost. *Like the shamans of the Horde, hunters call upon the spirits of the land, wind, and fire to aid them in their hunts and tasks. *With an imperious blow of an tauren totem, one can command the spirits of air and earth to batter his opponents. *A mighty blow to the ground from a tauren totem frightens the spirits of the earth, causing them to shake the ground in their haste to escape. *Ancient tauren shaman learned the secret of channeling nature spirits into creatures to boost their abilities or grant them temporary physical changes. *The tauren have tales of legendary kodo beasts, gifted by the spirits of the sky and bound to the power of the storm. These legendary beasts are known as lightning lizards or thunder lizards, *Tauren claim the existence of salamanders is further proof of spirits of the elements on earth, representing the burning fury of fire. Category:Elementals Category:Eternals Category:Lore